Paths are Crossed
by Staunch Poignancy
Summary: Helen Hamilton was, as you can say, not your average Nantucket teen. Every night, the same dream comes to her and she wakes up, sore and throbbing with dust in her feet. Everything would've come back to normal, to it's original state if it wasn't for this guy who literally wrecks Helen's peace of mind. As time pass, she uncovers more about herself and finds shocking revelations.
1. Something's Off

Helen Hamilton was an awkward non-socializing type when it came to school. Even if she wanted to talk to someone, she couldn't do it without feeling the agonizing sharp roots of pain from her lower abdomen, alerting her senses in a highly sensitive _RED_ panic alarm. Claire, her best_est _friend, had been there for her every step of the way whenever someone in school spread these really absurd gossips around the school via mutters and whispers, she would be there staring daggers at the person she would catch talking about it, but even so Claire's supportive acts made the throbbing guilt in her chest worsen. Ever since her 2nd high school term started in school, things have been getting _worse_, and by worse she meant _weirder. _Whenever she tries to fall asleep in the most comfiest way possible, her body still ends up throbbing and aching in pain from the constantly repeating image of the 'dry lands' from her dreamscapes.

_She was standing on rocky, hilly terrain, blasted so hard by the sun that the bone-dry air wriggled and shook in streaks, as if parts of the sky were melting. The rocks were pale yellow and sharp, and here and there were angry little bushes, low to the ground and lousy with thorns. A single twisted tree grew out of the next slope. Helen was alone. And then she wasn't. Under the stunted tree's crippled limbs three figures appeared..._

"Helen! Hellooo? You still in there?" Claire was shaking Helen's shoulders in such an abbreviating force that Helen even wondered how a girl as small as Claire was able to move Helen back and forth. Claire was staring up at Helen with a look of concern and confusion present in her features, her brows crinkled in confusion and tension present in her stance. The suddenly Helen remembered how worried all her friends were for her in the past week. She had been acting really _really_ strange. Still spacing out, Helen absentmindedly hugged Claire and burrowed her face in the nape of her shoulder. This exchange would've been awkward if they hadn't been best of buds since they were children. Without even uttering a single word Helen felt Claire's tension fade away as she hugged her best friend's neck with warm expression overlooking her face. "Yes I'm here Claire. I promise not to space out again, okay?" she said with a soft warm laugh resonating from her body, hoping to lighten up the mood between them. Claire took the bait and held out a hand for Helen to reach up to. With a heavy heave from Claire, Helen was up from the floor giggling with Claire as she listened to her friend filling her in about the latest, hottest, and juciest gossip around in school (of course something that wasn't about her). Time seemed to have ceased working for her and Claire as they were so utterly immersed in their buddy-buddy moment, then their little bubble of leisure and fun seemed to have stopped when she saw _him._ Then the usually self resonating amity that Helen had was gone in an instant, replaced with the dangerously hot magama-like hatred that Helen had never felt before until now. Until she saw him. And almost without even realizing it she was running towards him, clenched fists ready to punch. And her eyes filled with burning pure hatred.


	2. Seething Anger

Thy Message from me:

Hey GUYS! Thank you so so so so much for liking this fanfiction. I am so sorry for not updating so soon. Things have been uhm, out of hand. So please follow! and review!

* * *

Without myself realizing it. I'm running. Running towards the eye of the storm of the hatred that I'm getting reeled into. As I scamper towards him I suddenly hear the, now familiar wails of the three bloodied sisters, huffing out names of people and their sins against houses? Before even realizing it, I crash into him. My fist brought out, ready to ward off his attacks. But he did something no one could expect, he grappled my hips and shifted his body to fit into mine and pinned me down on the floor. So this way I'm totally immobile, especially with the fact that he's holding my arms above my head.

Leaning down, our noses just millimeters away from physical touch, he whispers just enough for me to feel the warmth of his breath emitting and landing on my face.

"Who are you? What house do you belong to?" his voice was urgent and strained, full of pain, as if he was holding something back. Though there was something more to it. Fear. But fear of what? Though, before processing more, my mouth seemed to involuntarily move by its own, shaping words and forming them, and spitting it out crudely to him.

"I shan't tell my name to such an unworthy voyager from an enemy house, though just to cater to your uncle Tantalus' worries. Tell everyone that I am from the house of Atreus." I spat out those last words with eerily shaking hatred. Then I thought about what I just said. Jeez, that wasn't me at all. I wouldn't speak in such and Elizabethan English. And For God's sake it's the modern century already! Is my head somewhat hay wired for such a proper slang?

Shaking my head out of that reverie, I look up slowly at his face see a shocked and fearful expression plastered on his face. The suddenly it changes into remorseful anger but it felt like it was for a different cause than mine.

"How do you know about these? How do you know about my uncle Tantalus?!" disbelief now present in his features. Then suddenly an unbelievable chuckle escaped from my lip.

"How Oh How would I know this? OH, Let me think. The House of Thebes has always been stupid for them to let the other houses see their plans as clear as a shard of glass reflecting the midday sun." I growled in his ear. My body shooked in revulsion because of the adrenaline of anger pulsing through my veins.

Taking advantage of his confused expression, I managed to move my hands.

Reaching up to his neck, my finger tips chasing a pulsing artery or even a vein to slice open. Then I found it, and I slit it in half.

Shaking his head out of that momentary confusion, he managed to realize that I was slicing open his skin. But it seemed like he didn't feel it. Then suddenly he forced his hand up, enclosed in a fist. Then at that moment I knew that I went too far. Then my lips moved again, more sturdy and more in control this time.

"If thou hurt thee, The Holy city ATLANTIS shan't be raised." The words shook a little at the ends. Feeling lost and beaten, the painful and scream shattering cramps entered the scene, and I just bit my lip hard for me to settle down my screams of pain.

Closing my eyes to stop the pain, I felt like the buck load of weight that was on me just minutes ago was gone. Opening my eyes, I saw that _he _was lying down on the ground shaking in agony.

Then there it was again, the smell of singed hair and burned flesh.

I looked up and saw that I was staring face to face with the 3 bloodied sisters, still weeping blood and calling out names. Thrashing around and pulsing in agony.

I suddenly felt the bloodlust come back again, the pure burning hatred that made me feel like I wanted to kill. So I stood up and saw the rest of the his family looking back at me in frighten ment, as if I was some bizzare creature that was made to kill.

Just as I was about to lunge at them, my hands out and ready to fight. I felt suddenly lightheaded and airy then an overwhelming darkness came crashing in. Then a crack followed from my head.

And I was left feeling the guilt jumping up and down in my chest as I heard a shriek from a girl, a girl I knew I cared for so much. Claire.

_Helen!_


End file.
